I'm A Genie In A Bottle, Baby
by CrazzzyInLovve
Summary: HighSchool nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen for the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp with a Genie inside. She wishes to become popular so he will notice her, but will the popularity get to her head? ReViEw! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Thanks for checking this new story. Hopefully I will get some happy loving reviews(: I hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please...I dunno what I was gonna say :P And don't get mad at how I characterized the groups. I'm making fun of myself cause I'm a Prep :P**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 1~Aucune vie~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

There are a few different types of people you will meet in your high school existence. First off, there's the Prep's. They're usually good at being really loud, annoying, and running the school. They are also known for being the bitches of the school.

Then there are the Jocks. Good at sports, and are usually the guys in the big jackets shoving a freshman into a locker. They usually date the preppies.

Goths. Wear black, act sad, desperately try to make statements. They may wear clothes of the opposite gender, make out more openly in the hallway than other people, or protest general injustices in an angry and ineffective way.

Emo's. They sort of fit in the category of Goths, except for the fact that they might cut, or be suicidal. They usually don't speak much, or get picked on a lot.

Band Geeks. They are playing in band and maybe orchestra, choir, or other musical clubs  
>tend to be clean cut, and fairly smart may also be Jocks.<p>

Nerds, or brains. You get asked to be other people's lab partners because you're smart, sometimes get picked on for liking school too much, especially as a freshman.

Sluts and Whores. Pretty simple, but they go around sleeping with every guy in the school.

Druggies might sell or do drugs at or even during school. These are the type of people your mom doesn't want you to date...But anyway.

Those are the big groups mostly. So I suppose you except me to tell you that I'm in one of those groups, but your sadly mistaken. You know those few people in a school that don't really have a place? They are just sort of there. They are nobodies? Yeah...Well that's me.

Sonny Munroe. I'll be walking down the hallway and people that are in my classes will make a face and make a huge statement like, _Who the hell is that?_ And then I have the problem of having all the Jocks wanna suck my face off...

It's not that I'm socially awkward or hate the world or anything. Quite the opposite. I just never really had a place with those people. All Prep's talk about is how hot the Jocks are. All Nerds do is talk about school or computer games. All the sluts do is talk about the guys they slept with.

I just don't fit...Suddenly the bell rings and paper's and people swarm around me. I stand up and one of the Jocks brushes by me a little too close for comfort. He gasps stepping back, acting like he didn't do it on purpose.

"Oh gee. I'm sorry about that. Catch you later girl." He winks and turns away walking with his friends. "Hey, don't be so queer!" A voice behind me calls laughing. I turn towards the voice and I knock right into _him. _

By 'him' I mean, The Chad Dylan Cooper. The most absolutely amazing guy in the whole school. Not to mention he is completely GORGEOUS! He can talk to anybody and it doesn't even matter. He weaves his way in and out of groups daily and everyone still loves him.

_I _love him. He gives me that breath-taking smile, when he looks down at me. "You shouldn't pay attention to them...They're kinda crazy." I stare mindlessly up at him trying to think of something to say. "I...I...Know! They try and come onto me all the time!" I say smiling big.

I mentally slap myself. I acted like I was sooo happy about it that he probably thinks I'm one of the sluts...I'm really just happy to be talking to him! He raises one eyebrow at me smirking. "And that's good?"

"Uh...No! I didn't mean it like that..." I whisper, desperately. He laughs walking around me. "Ha. You're funny kid." He walks out and bumps fists with some guys walking on. _Kid._ Why the hell did he call me kid? I'm the freaking same age as him.

I groan, throwing my head back and grabbing my books. I suddenly realize why he called me that. I am dressed like a EFFING GUY! I have a green football jersey on and khaki cargo shorts. My dull brown hair is in a high pony tail, and there isn't a morsel of makeup on my face. I just wish I was someone else! I wanna be pretty and popular! Then he would notice me...


	2. Chapter 2

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys however I was hoping to have a few more so please! I know a lot of people favorited it and did story alert sooo...Please and thank you(: **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 2~** **Journée Typique~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Ahhh!" Arises a high pitched screech from across the hall way. I turn my head 90 degrees in the direction it came from and I see Marcus, one of the few people who I can say knows me, get slapped across the face by his girlfriend, and then by one of the sluts.

They both turn around and walk away, but his girlfriend more like sprints down the hallway in tears. He gently rubs his face and his eyes look up to meet mine. "Yo! Munroe, wait up!" I turn and meet him halfway.

"What was that all about?" I say with a smirk forming along my face. He laughs looking in the direction they went. "I was cheating on Kelsey with some other girl." My smirk falls and turns into a glare.

"That isn't funny at all, Marcus." I snap harshly. "You think it's so cool how you go around breaking girls hearts but it's really just immature." He backs up holding his hands up, defensively.

"Chill out girl! As long as I don't break _my_ girl's heart." He says putting his arm around my shoulder. _Ugh. He knows how to suck up to my little heart._ I roll my eyes. "Suck up." He laughs. "But you love me."

The look on his face causes a huge grin to breakout along my face. "Maybe a little." He looks seriously up at me. "I'm sorry, but I only want to be friends." I laugh loudly, nudging him slightly. "Shut up!"

I hate to say this about my best friend but...He sleeps with everyone! I mean every single girl.

He laughs turning the hallway. "I'll call you tonight okay?" I nod smiling. "See ya." And we walk off, going to our separate classes.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I walk into my English class and take a seat. Chad walks by not even noticing me. My heart falls, and I lower my head staring at my desk in front of me.

"Oh Sonny!" Jessica squeals, running over to me with Meghan on her arm. "Don't you think Chad looks simply amazing today!" I look over at him and think about it for a second. _Chad always looks amazing. _

"I guess he looks the same as he always does..." I say looking up at her. She glares, huffing and puffing. "Really Sonny. Sometimes I wonder if you are blind or just stupid." And...There's some Prep for ya...

"Okay Class! Now today we will be learning about..." My teacher trails off, but I am not listening cause I immediately zone out. Out of nowhere, my phone starts to vibrate against my leg, and I look up at the teacher to make sure he isn't watching me.

I unlock my phone and open the text. It's from...Marcus? Didn't I just see him?

_I see you ;) _

A smile works onto my face. That isn't creepy at all. I start to look around, and then I look out the window, and the classroom across from this building I see him. He smiles laughing and waves. I smile and give a small wave back.

"Miss Munroe? Do you have something you want to share with us?" My teacher barks suddenly. I snap my head back, my cheeks going hot. "What?" I say quickly. The class erupts in laughter. Chad throws a glance back at me.

Jessica looks out the widow and starts giggling. "She was checking Marcus Johnson out." My cheeks go even hotter. _Please. _Taylor turns around towards Jessica shaking her head. "I thought they were already sleeping together."

"That's enough!" The teacher snaps. "Miss Munroe, You better start paying attention!" I nod quickly. "I'm sorry sir. I'm just not feeling my best...Could I get some water?" He nods, his anger showing.

I start to get up when I see Jessica lean over to Meghan and whisper, "If she's sucked his dick, she already knows how I taste." They start to giggle. Chad looks at her stunned.

Suddenly, rage overtakes me. How DARE she talk about my best friend like that. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I have Jessica pinned to the ground with fistfuls of her hair in my hands. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID WHORE!" I yell, as she screams helplessly.

"Miss Munroe!" My teacher screams touching my arm. I push him back. "Don't touch me!" I scream. Suddenly Chad grabs my around my waist, and pulls me away.

"LET GO! Let me go!" I cry, struggling. "Take her out of here now!" He yells knelling down at Jessica's side. Chad carries me out of the room and into the hallway. When he finally lets me down, I fall to the floor bawling.

"Did you hear what she said! Did you hear..." I sob, unable to control my own words. "What you did..." He says softly. I can only imagine what he's gonna say. It was terrible. How could you? You monster!

"Was...Amazing." He says, a smile breaking out on his face on the last word. I stop crying and look up. "What?" He takes my hand and helps me up. "Jessica's a bitch. Everyone knows that! And today, you did what every girl in this school has only wished they did!"

"Yeah but...What she said about Marcus..." I whisper a tear falling down my cheek. A frown moves across his face but is quickly replaced by a sad smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head. He would never do that, especially with whore like her."

A smile works across my face at hearing that. "Ha. Yeah...I guess not." He smiles placing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah well...I hope you feel better but...I should get back to class." He walks off, and a even bigger smile falls across my face.

Did me and Chad have a...moment? Either way, it was something...Now it's time to face the parents. God help me...


	3. Chapter 3

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I got a few more this time which made me a very happy gurl(:**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 3 ~The Highway Road~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I sit in the front office, with my hands squeezed in between my knees. It's all I can do to not fall over on the spot from nervousness. I've never been in the Principals office before. To tell you the truth of things, I don't even think he knows I exist, let alone go to this school.

The woman at the desk sits, and types on the computer, and it makes the most annoying clicking sound in the world! I clench my fist tightly around the pencil in my hand and just wait for it to break.

She finally looks up and stops typing. "Oh! Sweetie, I'm so sorry. He'll see you now." I turn giving her a fake smile, and when she looks away I roll my eyes and throw her a nasty look. I knock on the door and a loud, "Come in" brings me to turn the knob and open the dreaded door.

He looks up at me and his eyebrows furrow together. "Can I help you young lady?" I sigh closing the door and turn back towards him. "I got in a fight and they sent me here...?" He squints firmly, and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry what did you say your name is?"

"Alison Munroe?" I say, slumping down into the chair in front of his desk. He flips through papers for what seems like hours and finally he pulls one out and looks at it. "Huh...I was sure I knew everyone here...Oh well."

I scoff shaking my head. _Of course he doesn't know me. _"Anyway. You are in a heap of trouble young lady! I'm not sure you know the injuries you caused to your classmate." I smile thinking. "I wish I could've seen them."

"I beg your pardon?" He says shocked. I look up at him and give a 'no duh' look. "She deserved it." He sighs running his hands through his greasy black hair. "Come now. Jessica is the pride of the school! She's the head cheerleader, A student...And I didn't even know you existed!"

"She's a bitch." I snap looking down at the floor. He slams a book hard against the desk. "Profanity will not be tolerated in this school, do I make myself clear!" I look up and nod angrily. He sighs sitting back down.

"Your mother is waiting outside for you...I'll let you off with a warning this time...But this situation better improve! Leave." He says turning around in his chair. I grab my book bag and swing up around my shoulder heading for the door.

I slowly close the door and I hear a gasp. I turn and my mother stands there. She runs and takes me into her arms. "Oh my god Sonny! Are you okay?" I push away hard. "I'm fine mom!"

She steps back sighing. "Good...Because you're in SOOOO much trouble!" I look hatefully down on the ground. When I look back up, she unexpectedly lifts her hand and smacks me hard against the face, and the pressure is overwhelming to where I believe you could see her hand perfectly indented into my cheek.

"After all my hard work! After all did to raise you! This is how you repay me!" She screams pulling me out to the car. "And then I hear it's all about some stupid boy!" I glare up at her and pull my hand from her grasp. "It was about Marcus."

She rolls her eyes laughing. "Oh! That piece of trash! Sleeping with any girl he can get!" I get into her face. "Don't talk about him like that! He's my best friend!"

"I can't talk about him anyway I want. He's trash. Everyone knows it." She says as we get into the car. I glare over her. "And you weren't the class whore of 81'?" She looks over at me with a look of pure shock on her face.

She turns and looks back at the steering wheel gripping it tightly. _Oh my gosh. Why did I just say that?_ I sigh calming myself down. "Mom..." She shakes her head starting the car. "Get. Out. You can walk home."

I slowly get out of the car and she drives away with a look of pure hurt showing through her anger. I sigh and start my long walk back to my house. This is gonna be a long night.

I find myself walking down the highway when a car drives by and suddenly stops and pulls over. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. "I know Karate!" I shout backing up a bit. Marcus steps out of the car and smirks. "Do you now?"

I smirk. "Yeah! And I can kick your ass!" He laughs walking closer to me. "Kinda like you kicked Jessica's?" My face falls and look down. "You...You know about that?" He laughs. "The whole school is talking about it!"

"Oh no...Well...She deserved it anyway." He steps forward smirking. "And what may I ask did she do? It was about me wasn't it?" I look up at him and nod slowly. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Fair enough..." He says smirking. "But it's good to know you have my back." He smiles nudging me softly. I smile. "You can bet I do."

He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at the ground awkwardly. "So...uhm, do you wanna ride?" I look over at the car longingly. "I would...But that wouldn't teach me a lesson." He shrugs walking back towards his car. "Suit yourself."

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**


	4. Chapter 4

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: MORE PLEASE! Meaning Reviews(:**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 4~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

Walking. Walking. Walking. Will I ever get home! I never thought walking home from school, would actually take this long!

Or maybe I'm lost...How am I gonna get home! Man, I should've got that ride from Marcus! What was thinking? I just felt bad about what I said to mom...But she had no right to say that about my best friend...Even if he does sleep with everyone.

Okay, so now I'm absolutely positive I'm lost cause there are no dark ally's on the way to my house. Right now, with where I am, and how dark it is, I feel like that stupid girl in the horror film, that always opens the wrong door, or trips while being chased...

I see a shadow move from behind a dumpster. _Oh my god, I'm going to get raped..._ "H-Hello?" I call fearfully. A tall figure comes out towards me and I start to back up quickly. "Get the hell away from me creep! I know Karate!"

He looks up at me through his unusually long eyelashes. I start to realize he isn't going to hurt me. He just looks like a poor homeless man...He fingers for me to come closer while turning back around.

I take a small step forward but I'm really not sure how to react. He looks back over and smiles, telling me to come forward again. "Don't be afraid..." He whispers in a hard raspy voice.

I take a few more steps and I finally stand right in front of him. "Well! What do you want! I things to do weirdo! Get on with whatever stupid thing you're gonna say!"

He looks over at me his face looking grim...Then a sinister looking smirk makes it's across his face. _What the hell?_

He starts to dig around in some old musty bag he has and then finally pulls a small object, wrapped in notebook paper. "What is this crap!" I snap looking at him annoyed.

He moves closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Do not open it until you are home." I take even more steps backward. "Whatever."

I throw it into my backpack and run as far away from that creep as I can, but not before I see that smirk grow wider and wider as I walk on.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

By the time I finally find my way home, by some obscure miracle, it's pouring! I run up to the front of my house and knock hard on the door.

Nobody answers.

"Mom! Mom, please!" I shout, tears falling from my eyes. Don't leave me out here... I finally fall to the ground placing my backpack in the driest place I could find. I can't say the same for me...I am soaked to the bone, and my hair is sopping wet.

I open my backpack and pull out the wrapped object that I received from the old man in the ally. I'm kinda afraid and skeptical on opening it. It could be ANYTHING. But I really want to know what it is so I slowly start to pull at the corners.

Oh screw this crap. I recklessly rip the paper apart, into little bits and just stare in annoyance to what I find. It's a lamp. A lamp? Seriously...What the hell am I supposed to do with this! I throw it back into my book bag, and shake it until I hope it's crushed at the bottom.

My window! Why didn't I think of that! I make a mad dash for the window and use all my strength to push it open. It finally budges and I climb in slamming it behind me.

I swing my backpack off my shoulder, and it falls into the corner with a harsh bang. I crawl onto my bed and place my head into my pillow and breathe deeply. I sigh turning over slowly, and look up at the ceiling.

There seems to be a glow coming from my bag. At first I think it's my phone, that got crushed when I threw it down, but the glowing begins to grow brighter and brighter.

"What the hell...?" I mumble walking over to it and lifting it up. I start going through everything, trying to figure what exactly is causing this. When I get to the bottom, I see that the lamp is shining like the sun. It's too bright for me to even look at so I place it in my nightstand drawer, and close it tightly.

"Great. A lamp that keeps me awake at night. That's exactly what I wanted!" I growl to myself. Suddenly my phone starts to go off.

"Hello?" I say, adding as much happiness as possible.

"Hey Sonny! It's Marcus!" I can hear his obnoxious smirk through the phone, and it's the one thing that could actually bring a smile to my face.

"Marcus! What's up?" I giggle, falling down onto my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home alright..." He whispers quietly.

"Awh! Marcus! That's so sweet! Yeah, I'm home but this really weird hobo gave me some old lamp or something..."

He laughs. "What the heck!"

"I know! I'll tell you more in the morning! Love you!" I smile, absent-mindedly.

"I love you too Sonny...Really." He says, the laughter leaving his voice.

I smile hanging up. "Night."

My mind wonders to Chad. I sigh looking down into my lap. "I would do anything for him to notice me. I know he would if I were popular like him..."

"Right now, I wish I were the most popular girl in the school." I whisper, turning over on my bed, falling deeply asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Dear everyone who isn't reviewing,**

**...No. **

**Love me. Please! Please! I really want more reviews! :(**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 5~Since Freshman Year~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

English Class. Is there really any worse form of torture? I would rather die than sit through this class everyday...

Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.

But of course against my better judgment, my eyes move swiftly to the back of the room, and as soon as I see her staring up at the ceiling completely zoning out, it brings a huge smile to my face.

Yes. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, the most popular guy in the school. Yes, lots of girls would sell their souls to just get one date with me. Yes, I have slept with many girls before. And Yes, I still fear rejection.

I glance over at her once more, and my heart starts pounding faster than a lightning bolt through the sky. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle like the brightest star in the sky, and her gorgeous long brown hair sweeps down her shoulders like an expensive piece of fabric. Yes...Ever since freshman year I have had this...crush you could call it.

Suddenly her eyes snap over at me and I practically fall out of my chair trying to turn around. Shit. She probably thinks I'm creepy now...

I steal one more look and she's not looking anymore. A sigh of relief brushes over me. Thank God.

Finally the bell rings, and everyone jumps up and get out as fast as possible. Josh stands up and nods over to her. "Watch this."

As she stands up she turns around to grab her book, and he moves behind her, but not before he grabs her butt. Anger courses through me, and I can feel sweat forming from my clenched fist.

She turns around shocked. And he gasps; acting like it was all an accident. "Oh gee. Sorry about that. Catch you later girl." He says winking and walking out.

She rolls her eyes turning back around. I'm not gonna lie...I would do the same thing if she didn't intimidate me so much. But I'm so nervous every time I'm around her, and I can barely talk without stumbling.

"Hey, don't be so queer." I call after him. She turns around and she jumps a little when she sees me. Ok Chad. Deep breath. I smile as best as I can down at her. "Sorry about them...they're kinda crazy."

She just stares at me for a second but then she finally speaks. "I...I...Know! They try and come onto me all the time!" She says, with the biggest smile on her face. Whoa, she's got an amazing smile...

Wait...Is she happy he does that? I smirk at her lifting an eyebrow confused. "And that's good?" "Uh...No! I didn't mean it like that..." She says frantically, with a worried look. Yeah...I saw what her face...She did mean it...

I decide to try and play it cool... "Ha. You're funny kid." I say quietly, walking out, but not before I see her smile fall...

I know I should get over her...I just can't.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I stare straight ahead at my locker. Not saying anything, or acknowledging anyone who passes me by. I think...Sonny has a boyfriend...

That guy that I see her walking with all the time...I think they are dating...My heart just drained into liquid at the moment Jessica told me they were sleeping together...

Yeah she's a whore and a liar but why would she lie about this? I never had a chance...I knew it. My head turns the second I hear her adorable giggle fill my ears. She's with...him.

They walk by and she doesn't even notice me...

I decide to follow after them just because...Because! "Chill out girl! As long as I don't break _my_ girl's heart." He says putting his arm around her shoulder. _Ugh. Please. He makes me effing sick. _"Suck up." She giggles. He laughs. "But you love me."

My heart clenches tightly. Say no. Say no. Say no.

She breaks into a smile and I feel warm all over. "Maybe a little." He looks seriously up at her. "I'm sorry, but I only want to be friends." She throws her head back laughing, then nudges him slightly. "Shut up!"

Okay...Now I'm confused...?

He laughs with her starting to walk the other way. "I'll call you tonight okay?" She smiles nodding. "See ya."

Calling her! They are dating! The pain of this seeps deep into my heart...I walk into class with even looking at her...It would be too painful...

I sit down in front of Jessica, right next to Taylor. "Hi Chad." She smiles looking over. I don't even say anything.

Oh Sonny!" I hear Jessica squeal running over to her. This won't end well... "Don't you think Chad looks simply amazing today!" My bit my lip waiting to see what she says.

"I guess he looks the same as he always does..." She says after a second. She starts huffing and puffing. "Really Sonny. Sometimes I wonder if you are blind or just stupid." Why can't she just like me?

"Okay Class! Now today we will be learning about..." My teacher trails off, but I am not listening cause I immediately zone out.

"Miss Munroe? Do you have something you want to share with us?" The teacher barks suddenly at Sonny, bringing me back into the classroom. "What?" She says shocked. Everyone starts laughing. I throw her glance and she meets it, before looking back down.

Jessica looks out the widow and starts giggling. "She was checking Marcus Johnson out." My heart falls...I knew it. She loves him...

Taylor turns around towards Jessica shaking her head. "I thought they were already sleeping together."

I nudge her harshly with my leg telling her to shut up.

"That's enough!" The teacher snaps. "Miss Munroe, You better start paying attention!" She nods quickly, her cheeks beat red. "I'm sorry sir. I'm just not feeling my best...Could I get some water?" He nods, his anger showing.

I start to take my notes like I should, when I hear Jessica lean over to Meghan and whisper, "If she's sucked his dick, she already knows how I taste." They start to giggle. I look over at her shocked. She smirks, winking at me.

I don't know how it happened, but Sonny is up from her seat in a flash, tackling Jessica to the floor pulling her hair viciously. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID WHORE!" She screams, as Jessica wails on the ground.

I've never seen anything like this, but Jessica must have hit a pretty soft spot in Sonny's heart to cause her to do this...

The kids crowd around, and are laughing and chanting, Sonny's name, and fight.

"Miss Munroe!" My teacher screams touching her arm. She pushes him back. "Don't touch me!" She cries.

Okay...This needs to stop. I grab her by the waist and lift her up in my arms...It's like lifting a pillow she's so light.

She screams and fights me, throwing her arms around. "LET GO! Let me go!"

"Take her out of here now!" He yells knelling down at Jessica's side. I carry her out into the hallway and let her down, and she falls to the ground in a heap sobbing.

"Did you hear what she said! Did you hear..." She cries, unable to control her own words. "What you did..." I whisper, soft as a prayer... She looks down as if she excepts me to punish her.

"Was...Amazing." I say, a smile breaking out on my face on the last word. She stops crying and looks up. "What?"

I take her hand and help her up. "Jessica's a bitch. Everyone knows that! And today, you did what every girl in this school has only wished they did!"

"Yeah but...What she said about Marcus..." She whispers, a single tear falling down her face.

A frown moves across my face but is quickly replaced by a sad smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head. He would never do that, especially with whore like her."

Of course I know that Marcus screws around with every freaking girl in the school, but I'm not about to hurt Sonny like that.

She smiles again, the tears drying up. "Ha. Yeah...I guess not." I give a small smile, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Yeah well...I hope you feel better but...I should get back to class." I turn around and walk away.

Did me and Sonny have a moment...? This brings a huge smile to my face. Now it's my turn to beat some Jessica ass...


	6. Chapter 6

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Seriously right now...If I don't get any reviews for this chapter I WILL discontinue this story and don't come crying to me about it, so now's your chance.**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 6~World turned upside down?~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Ughhh. I don't wanna get up. I flip over, pulling my pillow closely into my chest.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ugh! Fine! Okay I'm up you stupid machine!" I cry flopping out of bed and throwing my phone across the room silencing it.

I groan lowering my head down in-between my legs, stretching. I rub my eyes softly, and open my eyes.

I frown looking around. What the hell...? My room is...pink. I mean hot pink. This can't be my room...But it has to be! It is!

I stick my head out my door looking down the hallway. "Hello? Very funny mom...You can come out now. Mom?"

I walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Mom?"

She isn't here...Sitting on the kitchen table is a note.

_Morning Sonny! _

_I'm off to California for my job but don't worry I'll only be gone for a few weeks. Just use your credit card for anything you may need and CALL ME!_

_Love mom._

"Credit card?" I smile, getting a good feeling in my gut. My smile falls. "What's going on! I need help!"

The doorbell suddenly rings and I run to the door and swing it open.

There's no one there...Wait there's a package!

I run to the kitchen grabbing it, and pull the scissors and cut it open. I pull out a black spiral notebook.

Huh? I flip open to the first page and there are 3 boxes drawn. Under each box is a number.

The first box is checked...I'm so confused.

I flip to the next page and there is a note.

Congratulations! You're first wish has been granted...Use it wisely.

Wish...? Oh no...What have I done...?

Wait a second...Being the most popular girl in school? What's so bad about that?

My phone suddenly starts to vibrate on the couch and I look at the contact.

"Whitney Johnson! She's the most popular girl in the entire school!" I cry jumping up and down...I smile works onto my face. "Well...at least used to be..."

"Hello?" I speak into the phone.

"Sonny where are you! You were supposed to pick me up this morning!" She says loudly.

I was? "Oh girl I'm sorry I'm gonna be a bit late, but I'll be there soon! See you then."

"Okay." She says, and I hang up.

If I were the most popular girl...I could get Chad to notice me...Oh how that makes my heart jump.

I run up to my room, and swing my closet open to be puzzled...I only own skirts and dresses...

I walk into the bathroom and my whole counter is covered in makeup.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I pull up to Whitney's house and she comes rushing out. I only remember where she lives because once freshman year she had a party that me and Marcus decided to crash...

MARCUS! Oh I can't wait to tell him!

"Sonny! Whoa you look so gorgeous today!" She smiles pulling open the car door and getting in.

A huge smile comes across my face. "Really? You usually tell me I dress like a lesbian!" Her face goes confused. "I would never say that to you."

Right...She wouldn't now...

She turns on the radio and it's blasting some kind of pop music. I hate pop music...

I try to change the station and she hits my hand away. "This is our song!"

"What!" I scream over the music. We both start laughing as we drive down the highway.

We pull into the car parking lot, and right away everyone starts smiling and waving at me. Wow...I love this feeling of being wanted and known...cared about.

"Hey Sonny, we're still hanging out after school right?" A guy runs up asking.

I nod smiling shyly. "Uhm...Sure."

A fine line of about 6 girls comes falling after me into the school.

Two of them lock arms with me as we walk through the building. I see Marcus standing at his locker.

"Hi Marcus!" I smile big.

He stares at me for a moment before a confused wave.

"What was that about Sonny!" One of the girls snaps. "Since when do you talk to that loser.."

I turn to her shocked. "Marcus! He's my best friend!"

They both stare at me. "Are you okay Sonny? You haven't spoken to him since Junior high!"

My heart skips a beat. "I. . .I haven't?"

They both shake their heads yes. Oh...Well maybe it's for the best...

Suddenly Chad comes walking down the hallway. "Hi Chad!" I call, giving him my brightest smile.

He looks taken aback, then smirks. "Hey."

We lock eyes for about 7 seconds before we walk on forward.

"Did you see that!" The girls squeal. "You and Chad had a moment!"

"Yeah...We did." I smile biting my lip. I walk into my 'new' chemistry class and see Marcus.

My heart falls. I miss him already. Mostly his smile. . .

I go up and take a seat beside him. "Hey. What's going on?"

The entire class turn they're heads towards us in shock. _Since when is Sonny talking to him?_

"Uhm...What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sitting next to your boyfriend?" He asks shyly.

"I don't have a boyfriend..." I trail off confused.

Marcus looks up and someone stands there glaring down at us.

"What the hell Sonny! Why are you sitting with this loser! I didn't know you were that mad at me yesterday!" He snarls.

I look over at everyone, whose eyes light up with the anticipation of a fight. I turn back to him. "I think we should see different people." 

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV!**

"Yo Coop!" Dylan yells coming towards me after A period classes.

"What's up bro?" I speak turning towards him.

"I heard Sonny just dumped Garrett last period. . .That means she's available." He says walking off.

"Sonny. . .Available?" I smile, as she walks down the hallway. "We'll see about that now."


	7. Chapter 7

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: OMG! I love every single one of you guys! I got 15 reviews for that last chapter! :') Thank you all soo much I feel so appreciated and since you gave me so much I am gonna update quickly now! Just keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters! :D**

**And also someone commented as a guest for me to use a little more description in my writing and I really like taking advice from reviews so if you could just tell me again if I am doing any better. Thanks!**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 7~ I'm Still Me~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Hey girl!" "Sonny, over here!" "Sit over here!"

The demands and requests from my fellow classmates are ceaseless. I have discovered a growing pain emerging from my size 7, feet. _Yeah, yeah. I know they're kinda big. That's why I usually find myself eyeing for the shoes that make your foot look slightly less bulky. _

What further do these people want from me! I catch myself standing alone in the girls bathroom. In a moment of pure weakness, I allow myself to release an insipid, tasteless scream, and I immediately feel a cool, calming sensation again.

Little do I know that I am not the only one in this bathroom. A petite, thin girl saunters out of the bathroom. I can tell almost instantly from her attire, that she is a Goth or Emo.

I jump and let out a small yelp, both mortified by my scream earlier, and from the shock she caused me.

I place my hand shakily against my torso, panting for breath and letting out a slight laugh. "Ha-ha! I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were in here!"

She keeps her eyes engaged on her shoes, and shrugs timidly. "No harm, no foul."

steal a peek at her from across the sinks, and give a small smile.

"I don't believe we've met before . . . I'm Sonny!" I beam, stretching my hand politely towards her.

She stands there for a second, and just stares at it. "What's that for?" She asks with a curious expression.

"Uhm . . . I offered my hand? You know when you meet someone you shake hands?" I stammer quite confused. _Hasn't she ever met someone? What does she live under a rock?_

She turns away, causing me to lower my hand uncomfortably. "I don't think you ought to meet me" She quirks, drying her hands with the chocolate stained, rough paper towels.

For all the money our school has from the administration, you would think they have the funds necessary to pay for 10 dollar paper towels that appear better than this._ I guess not . . ._

"And why's that?" I inquire, heaving my body up, to rest upon the sink counter.

She exhales, finally bringing her gaze on me. I am amazed to see her eyes are the stunning color of purple. Almost a violet! I've certainly never seen anything like them whatsoever. They're a vacation away from the gloomy black eyeliner that encircles them.

"Whoa. You've got gorgeous eyes!" I prattle on, not wanting to take an additional second to look away from them.

"Why . . . are you being so nice to me?" She whispers, twiddling her fingers sluggishly.

This takes me by sudden surprise. I can't even distinguish exactly what would be the best approach to this.

I stand quiet for an moment, before gradually opening my mouth to retort. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She observes me without a sound for a minute, before responding. "Don't you know?"

I give a confused gesture and she sighs looking back down at her shoes.

"I think it was about sixth grade. You tried out for cheerleading, and I went more into science junk. We were lab partners for a while and you 'wanted to get to know me.'" She speaks in a hushed tone, using more sarcasm when it arose to me wanting to get to know her.

I certainly don't like where this is working up to, and my heart begins to beat harder and firmer, until it progresses to the point I can feel it pushing through my ribs.

"We talked a little . . . To the point that you found out who I liked. And it was your best friend Marcus." She articulates his name in a softer tone than the rest.

_Oh no . . . How come I don't remember any of this? I mean was the beginning of my life changed to?_

"You decided to 'help' me and took matters into your own hands. You proceeded to tell him that I was a freak who was skinny-fat and had parents who were prepping for the end of the world. You also said I was sleeping with my stepbrother and we liked rough sex . . . He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

I acquire a vile, nauseating sensation throughout my entire body. "Oh my god...I am so sorry. I wouldn't have ever done that to you if I . . ."

I realize I can't say that because this is who I am now, and I did do it. Who knew being popular could make you so cruel and unpleasant?

"Please believe me when I say I am deathly sorry and I am going to make it up to you! I promise." I whisper, my feelings and emotions showing sincerely within my eyes.

She looks to me in surprise and discomfort. "You're...sorry? You've never said that to me before..."

"I know I never said it, and I probably wouldn't have meant it even if I did say it, but I'm telling you today, right now, I swear to you that I will make it up to you and I will never hurt you like that again." I blub, looking at her miserably.

And for the first time since I laid eyes on her, I can grasp a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"So . . ." She speaks grinning. "Sonny huh? I'm Joanna."

I return the smile, finally lifting myself off the counter to the ground. "Nice to meet you Joanna."

Sure, I'm popular now and I have a lot of friends. Sure, I used the lamp to get what I've always wanted, being Chad. Sure, I gather I have a lot of people observing me to set fashion trends. And apparently this popularity changed the person I was back then. But I'm Sonny Munroe, and Sonny Munroe is a person of her own, whether it's good or bad.

I've understood and seen all the movies about objects altering people for the worst. But right now, in this moment that I'm here with Joanna, I am realizing one thing.

I'm still me.


	8. Chapter 8

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I'm going to New York for a couple months in 7 days! That's why I'm trying to get a last few chapies in! Review :)**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: High school nobody, Sonny Munroe has fallen deeply in love with the most popular guy, Chad Dylan Cooper. She comes across a magic lamp, and inside there is a Genie who vows to grant any 3 wishes she chooses. Wish One; She wishes to be the most popular girl, so Chad will notice her. But will the popularity get to her head, and will she lose all she ever wanted during the process?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 8~ My Best Friend~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tock!

I glance uneasily at the ticking clock for the second time that period, and settle for the release of an exasperated moan.

Are you kidding me? The needle only moved one simple stroke to the left since the last time I saw!

It's the clock mocking me. I envision it budding eyes and a mouth. _Ha-ha! We can keep the time like this forever and you'll never escape! Muhahaha!_

A slight smile tugs at the crooks of my lips. _Oh Sonny, you kidder. _

I find a whole new definition for the term torture in Mr. Bender's English class.

"Unexpurgated. Anyone? Anyone, at all? Anyone? It meaning unabridged, or not shortened." He chirps, in his broken record of a voice.

"Yo Sonny." Johnny Eagle whispers, from the next row of desks over. My eye shoots to Mr. Bender, whose head seems to lull forward and back in a sleeping mode.

I take the opportunity to throw a glimpse over towards Johnny. He inclines his body ever so nearer to mine.

"So listen," He purrs, "I wanna have this party so I can maybe grow a little on the social latter, but I know this party wouldn't be anything if you weren't there...And I was kinda wondering if . . .Well-''

I grin, now aware of what he is going to request of me. I abruptly cut off his hesitant words putting my hand softly on his. "You want me to go to the party so everyone else will come. I know what you wanted to ask and Johnny, don't worry about it because I would be honored to come. But I don't know why you're so worried, anyone would be lucky to go to your party!"

A smile adequate for a king slips upon his face. "Thanks Sonny."

I offer him a curt nod, turning back towards the lesson. I noticed Marcus observing the entire conversation and once I rotate back around, a face of pure proudness consumes his face and he smiles at me.

_That's more like it, _I meditate, a huge glimmer of happiness covering my face.

Everyone knows Johnny isn't a very popular kid but why shouldn't he be? He's such a sweet guy and he deserves a lot of friends. If my dream came true, why can't everyone else's too?

To my heart's seamless desire, the bell finally sounds throughout these walls and everyone is on their feet, hastily parting from the class.

I make sluggish efforts to pick up my books. My body shudders with shock as someone places a hand upon my shoulder.

I hurl myself around to see Marcus standing, with a very uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Uhm. . .Hi." He mumbles, his eyes trained to his shoes.

A smirk takes over my face. "Hello."

He opens his mouth to issue something but it deliberately fastens again.

His eyes bolt on mine sincerely and there is a pleading, imploring aspect to them.

"Look Sonny I saw . . . what you did for Johnny and I mean...You waved to me this morning and so-'' He splutters, looking unsure, and hesitant.

"Marcus. Everything's okay." I speak, a grin spreading across my face.

Relief fills his body as he finally intakes the big breath he'd been holding back.

"Uhm . . . Now that we're talking again, what happened I mean...between us." I whisper, my eyes clenched tightly, in horror of what he is about to say.

"I'd like to ask the same question . . ." He mumbles, his eyes stuck back to his shoes.

My eyes sprout upward to meet his. "Don't you know?"

He shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders a tad. "I mean . . . You just started getting really weird and then one day you just never talked to me again and stopped being my friend."

My heart aches to know the truth of how I've been treating my friends. Like crap that's how.

"Marcus . . . I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen!" I exclaim, tears pooling in my eyes.

He releases a shallow laugh, looking judgingly up at me. "You didn't? Well that seems hard to believe considering you did it."

My eyes lower themselves, as I try and find my voice to speak. "I swear to you, I never wanted to stop being friends! I didn't even know I was ignoring you!"

He cocks his head in a confused manner. "What are you talking about? How can you still wanna be friends but stop being friends, while you didn't know you were even doing it?"

I giggle at how jumbled it sounds. A crooked smile appears at the corner of his mouth.

"It's really hard to explain but I'm telling the truth I swear!" I watch him keenly, praying he will trust in me.

He gazes back at me doubtfully. "You say it's hard to explain right?"

"Yeah, what about it? What's your point?"

He exhales, shaking his head at me with a playful smirk. "Oh, Sonny."

"What?" I beam, pushing him lightheartedly.

He shoves me back softly. "Why don't you try and explain it to me, silly!"

A wide smile fills my face, as I clutch his hand and jerk him forwards. "C'mon!"


End file.
